


Ice Lollies

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rare Ship Bingo, Summer, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot to do much of anything but ice lollies are good... and fun too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Lollies

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Rare Ship Bingo prompt of 'summer'

John stirred as the late summer sun slipped through the crack in his curtains and fell across his face. The light was bright but thankfully didn't have the heat that was there earlier in the day. Sherlock was out of town on a case for Mycroft, so Lestrade had come over as the two attempted to beat the heatwave that had gripped London. 221b was hot, even with open windows, fans, and ice blocks, but Greg’s flat was truly unbearable.

“‘lo,” Greg said as he stretched beside John, a sleepy smile playing across his lips. “‘s hot.” Both men had decided a mid-afternoon nap was in order, the heat making anything more strenuous nearly impossible.

John chuckled. “Yes, it does that in summer.” He reached over and ran his fingers through silver hair. “Fancy something for dinner?”

“Takeaway? I don’t really feel like cooking.” Greg rolled onto his stomach to give his backside a chance to cool. “Even if that kitchen is safe to cook in, it already feels like Mordor in here.”

John laughed again. “We can do takeaway or maybe find a nice outdoor cafe.”

“Does that involve clothes?” Greg wriggled his naked arse at John.

“Yes, it would.” John gave it a playful slap. “Course, I figured you’d know that as a DI but then again Sherlock has to do your job for you so…”

“Oi! I can do my job just fine, thank you very much!” Greg tried to sound indignant but a laugh was still just below the surface. “Its just too bloody hot for clothes, is all.”

At that John nodded. “Takeaway it is then.” He sat up and slid out of the bed, doing a stretch of his own, ignoring the eyeful Greg was obviously taking in. “If you don't mind Chinese, Sherlock’s got a great place that will deliver.”

“‘s fine.” Greg just grinned, eyes never leaving John’s nether region.

John just shook his head and he sauntered out of his room and down the stairs. Thankfully, Mrs. Hudson had decided that a holiday to the countryside was immediately necessary once the heat started, and it afforded John the luxury of truly staying naked.

Takeaway ordered (with instructions to leave it on the hall table, John wasn't even going to put on clothes to answer the door), he returned to his room. His arms were laden with ice water and cold beer. He’d even managed to find a cooler (he didn't think _what_ sherlock used it for) and crammed it full of ice lollies.

“Did you bring the whole fridge with you?” Greg asked as John came through the door.

“No,” he said, drawing out the word. “Just a few essentials” He set everything down on his desk. “And if you feel like complaining, well its more beer for me.” John made to open two the beers.

“Now, now, no need to say things like that!” Greg sat up as John approached accepting both a beer and ice lolly. “Do I want to—”

“No you don't,” John interrupted. “These are too delicious, so don't ruin it for me.”

Lestrade frowned a moment then nodded in agreement.

The pair sat in silence, enjoying the occasional cool air brought in by the fan. At some point, they heard the front door open and shut, the faint rustle of plastic letting them know it was the food, but neither moved.

After their third lolly, John got an idea. Greg had his eyes shut, not sleeping but just resting, so John tipped the lolly upside down and brushed one of Greg’s nipples with it.

“Oi!” Greg yelled, sitting up and arms flailing up at the sudden chill. “That’s cold!”

John gave him a slightly evil smile before leaning down to capture the same nipple in his mouth, licking it clean.

“Jesus, John.” Greg fell back on the bed. “It’s too bloody hot but that feels so bloody good.”

“There no reason this has to be rushed.” John repeated the process on the other nipple. He slid the lolly around the pebbled flesh and across to its pair. When the melted sugar-water threatened to drip onto the bed, John ducked his head down and lapped it up. No sooner had he stopped when he started tracing new patterns into Greg’s skin: across his lips, down his sternum, around his belly button.

All the while, Greg had his eyes closed, enjoying the alternating sensations of cold and hot. When John stopped, he opened his eyes only to see John’s hand hovering over the head his semi-interested cock.

“Don’t you dare,” Greg warned, but John did it anyways. Even with the knowledge that it was coming, he still hissed at the cold. “Bastard! Oh, fuck…”

John immediately leaned down and took Greg’s cock in his mouth, noisily sucking as he did. He ran his tongue around the head, teasing under the frenulum just the way he knew Greg liked.

“Jesus Christ.”

John looked at Greg and winked before shoved the last bit of the lolly in his mouth, followed promptly by a much more interested cock. He took him as deep as he could, letting the ice slide along Greg’s length.

“Fuck, John.” Greg said, his hips already wanting to buck up. “That shouldn’t feel that good.”

John didn't stop, just smiled around Greg and hummed in agreement. He continued his slow pace, the extra heat from their arousal enough without adding strenuous activities to it. The languidness soon had Greg writhing, and his own cock was jutting out but ignored from where he was sitting next to Greg.

“Bloody hell, John, don't stop doing that,” Greg moaned. A hand reached out, seeking some sort of contact with John, but instead landed on John’s cock. “Jesus,” Greg exclaimed as he looked down at the engorged cock in his hand. Without thought, he started stroking, mimicking the pace John was using on him.

They groaned, each faltering a moment before continuing. John wrapped a hand around the base while his mouth worked the head, hitting all the spots Greg loved. His own breathing hitched each time Greg’s thumb rubbed over his slit.

“Fuck, John, I’m…” Greg tried to warn, voice failing as the final vestiges of control were lost.

John pulled off and threw his head back, hands working Greg through his orgasm even as his own pleasure overtook his body. John flopped over next Greg on the bed as aftershocks rocked both men. The were both panting and covered in a fresh sheen of sweat.

“Didn't think that would actually be cooling,” Greg finally said, adjusting himself so more of the fan reached his skin.

John merely hummed in agreement, too happy at the momentary coolness to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions or love are appreciated, here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/).


End file.
